April 16, 2015 Smackdown results
The April 16, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 14, 2015 at the O2 Arena in London, England. Summary SmackDown went to the extreme in London as two new Extreme Rules matches were made, Bray Wyatt continued to instill fear in the WWE Universe and the Cenation joined forces with the “Yes!” Movement to take on the WWE Tag Team Champions. The United States Champion kicked off SmackDown in front of a red-hot United Kingdom crowd, ready to compete in his latest U.S. Open Challenge against anyone in the WWE locker room. Tyson Kidd & Cesaro answered the call, not to compete in a United States Title Match, but rather to drop some “facts” on the Cenation leader. Soon, Daniel Bryan arrived, proposing a huge All Champions Tag Team Match for later in the evening, pitting the WWE Tag Team titleholders against the team of the Intercontinental and United States Champions! R-Truth put up a spirited effort against Bray Wyatt, but alas, the rapping Superstar fell to The New Face of Fear after being met by Sister Abigail. The Miz had plenty to say about his former stunt-double Damien Mizdow and his “Marine 4: Moving Target” co-star Summer Rae, but to the delight of the rowdy English crowd, Bad News Barrett cut off the A-lister's rant. The Awesome One ended up spending more time taking off his sunglasses than competing in the contest that followed, though, after the British brawler nailed the self-proclaimed movie star with a Bull Hammer Elbow for the quick victory. Following his abrupt defeated to Barrett, The Miz approached Mizdow and Summer backstage. And in the midst of a heated encounter, the former tag team partners agreed to face each other one-on-one at this Monday's Raw in a Winner Takes The Miz's Brand Match — right before the sultry Summer slapped the scowl off the cocky Miz's Moneymaker. In a match requested by Neville, “The Man That Gravity Forgot” took Sheamus to the absolute limit, imposing a sensational high-flying attack against his larger foe. After a knockdown, drag out fight, however, The Celtic Warrior threw his British opponent onto the announce table, resulting in a disqualification loss for the new-look Irishmen. Sheamus continued his attack after the bell rang, prompting Dolph Ziggler to chase off the bullying brute. A fed-up Ziggler challenged his adversary to settle their differences right then and there. Instead, the mohawked Superstar opted to wait until Extreme Rules when they will battle in the first-ever Kiss Me Arse Match. FYI: The “New Day sucks!” chants made their way across the pond, but that didn't slow down Big E & Kofi Kingston, who topped Los Matadores in impressive fashion. Just days after using Roman Reigns as a human crash-test dummy, Big Show held court on the SmackDown stage in front of a boisterous WWE Universe. The World's Largest Athlete announced that he will clash with The Big Dog in less than two weeks at Extreme Rules in a Last Man Standing Match. The wily Cameron made the most of her chance in SmackDown's Divas Triple Threat Match, picking up the pinfall victory after tossing Alicia Fox out of the ring and covering a fallen Natalya for the three-count. After Fandango dumped Rosa Mendes backstage, Adam Rose was quick to offer the devastated Diva a new opportunity alongside the leader of The Exotic Express. Unfortunately for Rose, Rosa's appearance on the ring apron during his subsequent match against Fandango wound up costing him his contest against the fleet-footed Superstar. London's O2 Arena got a glimpse of WWE's most decorated Superstars as both corners of the ring were occupied with champions in SmackDown's main event, namely Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan & United States Champion John Cena against WWE Tag Team Champions Tyson Kidd & Cesaro. Amid a frenzied clash, Natalya attempted to provide a distraction, but was inadvertently run into by her husband, sending The Queen of Harts into Cesaro's arms. The Swiss Superman made a bid to break Daniel Bryan's “Yes!” Lock on Tyson Kidd, but was met with an Attitude Adjustment from John Cena as the last graduate of the Hart Dungeon was forced to tap out. Results ; ; *Bray Wyatt defeated R-Truth (1:37) *Bad News Barrett defeated The Miz (0:33) *Neville defeated Sheamus by DQ (10:29) *The New Day (Kofi Kingston and Big E) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) (2:00) *Cameron defeated Alicia Fox & Natalya in a Triple Threat Match (4:27) *Fandango defeated Adam Rose (1:22) *Daniel Bryan & John Cena defeated Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) (7:42) *Dark Match: Roman Reigns defeated Big Show Other on-screen talent Image Gallery John Cena’s U.S. Open Challenge led to an All Champions showdown SD_814_Photo_001.jpg SD_814_Photo_002.jpg SD_814_Photo_007.jpg SD_814_Photo_011.jpg SD_814_Photo_013.jpg SD_814_Photo_015.jpg Bray Wyatt v R-Truth SD_814_Photo_024.jpg SD_814_Photo_026.jpg SD_814_Photo_028.jpg SD_814_Photo_036.jpg SD_814_Photo_037.jpg SD_814_Photo_038.jpg Bad News Barrett v The Miz SD_814_Photo_043.jpg SD_814_Photo_045.jpg SD_814_Photo_048.jpg SD_814_Photo_049.jpg SD_814_Photo_050.jpg SD_814_Photo_051.jpg Neville v Sheamus SD_814_Photo_061.jpg SD_814_Photo_064.jpg SD_814_Photo_066.jpg SD_814_Photo_070.jpg SD_814_Photo_073.jpg SD_814_Photo_074.jpg The New Day v Los Matadores SD_814_Photo_100.jpg SD_814_Photo_103.jpg SD_814_Photo_105.jpg SD_814_Photo_106.jpg SD_814_Photo_107.jpg SD_814_Photo_108.jpg Big Show explained why Roman Reigns will not be the Last Man Standing SD_814_Photo_111.jpg SD_814_Photo_112.jpg SD_814_Photo_114.jpg SD_814_Photo_118.jpg SD_814_Photo_119.jpg SD_814_Photo_120.jpg Cameron v Alicia Fox and Natalya SD_814_Photo_125.jpg SD_814_Photo_127.jpg SD_814_Photo_135.jpg SD_814_Photo_141.jpg SD_814_Photo_142.jpg SD_814_Photo_152.jpg Fandango v Adam Rose SD_814_Photo_161.jpg SD_814_Photo_164.jpg SD_814_Photo_170.jpg SD_814_Photo_175.jpg SD_814_Photo_179.jpg SD_814_Photo_181.jpg Daniel Bryan & John Cena v Cesaro & Tyson Kidd SD_814_Photo_185.jpg SD_814_Photo_187.jpg SD_814_Photo_193.jpg SD_814_Photo_197.jpg SD_814_Photo_201.jpg SD_814_Photo_214.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #817 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #817 at WWE.com * #817 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events